1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display device for displaying data in three-dimensional form within the movable space of a display means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an object in three-dimensional form displayed as an image on a display device can generally be only displayed as a two-dimensional image. However, in recent years devices have been developed and used for displaying such objects in three-dimensional form.
Examples of conventional devices for displaying three-dimensional images include a three-dimensional image display device which displays on a display device a number of images obtained from two photographic devices arranged at a specified spacing, and by which a three-dimensional image can be recognized by viewing through special spectacles which have the function of shuttering the image and a three-dimensional viewing device for displaying a three-dimensional image of an object on a display device by computer graphics.
However, because it is necessary to use the two photographic devices and the special spectacles with the function of shuttering the image with the viewing device which uses the special spectacles with the function of shuttering the image, handling and operation are troublesome, and there is an inadequate sense of three-dimensionality of the object when viewed through the spectacles. The results of this method of viewing also differ by individual.
In addition, setting the viewing points is troublesome with the three-dimensional image display device which uses computer graphics, and, in addition, a large number of calculations and the like are required to create an image which provides a sense of reality each time the viewing points are changed. It is therefore difficult to effectively display a three-dimensional image.